


Watching the flames (Waiting for you)

by Kaissbitch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Very Mild Blood, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaissbitch/pseuds/Kaissbitch
Summary: Everyone knows that the son of the landlord is close with his servant. Still, no one would guess what goes on behind doors.





	Watching the flames (Waiting for you)

**Author's Note:**

> AFF repost. I have some images for visualization on the main story page: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1038437/1

Kyungsoo's entrance was barely audible, announced only by the heavy thump with which he closed the oaken door behind him. Jongin's eyes remained on the fireplace in front of which he knelt, hands on his thighs. He had to trust on his ears only; he could hear fabric rustling as Kyungsoo neared, which meant he got dressed in the clothes that they saved for these occasions:

A simpler, dressed down version of the excessively decorated clothes worn by the men of the higher class, consisting of a crisp linen shirt and dark brown dress pants. No vest, no coat, not even shoes, just the tight pants and unblemished shirt. The hem neatly tucked in but with the sleeves rolled up, showing off tanned forearms.

The image in Jongin's mind made him grow warmer, adding to the heat of the fire, causing him to no longer be cold despite being naked.

He felt Kyungsoo looming over him, hardly making a sound but his presence so big as he stared in the flames and sat like he had for the last thirty minutes, waiting.

 

The rug was thick and scratchy under Kyungsoo's feet. He didn't have shoes on anymore, the edge of the slightly too long dress pants just barely revealing his ankles and hovering over the carpet. Sheep wool, the rough kind, died a dirty red. It didn't yield under his feet and would probably leave indents on Jongin's knees. The thought satisfied him.

 

They'd went riding that afternoon, the son of the landlord and the servant he seemed to have such a close relationship with. Not that many seemed to notice that relationship. Everyone was too busy fighting over the large patch of land his family owned, and over who'd inherit it when his elderly father passed away.

No one really cared much for the youngest son, the last knot tied in a string of descendants that went back for the better part of 25 years.

No one but the boy currently in the room with him.

 

'You waited for me as I told you to.'

 

Kyungsoo spoke up, sounding distant though mildly impressed. Jongin searched his voice for a hint of warmth, but there was none. There was only the added scratch in his velvet voice as he dipped a little lower with the next words.

 

'Good dog.'

 

When they came back from their ride, ruffled by the wind and worn out from the weather, it was already mid evening and the sun was setting. Kyungsoo had told Jongin to take the first bath while he went to report their safe return. When that was done, he told him he had a treat for him, and told him to go to the bedroom, and wait for him in his position on the carpet.

That was also the moment Jongin noticed Kyungsoo had brought his riding crop upstairs with him.

The long, elegant black one with a broad tip at the end.

The one that Kyungsoo trailed down his back now in a danger-packed warning.

The one that made his breath stutter and that made him close his eyes to focus on keeping silent.

 

Kyungsoo didn't build up to it as much as he sometimes did, because he wanted this too. He trailed the crop up his spine once more and without much further ado he flicked it against the kneeling man's ribs. He only waited long enough to see Jongin stiffen up slightly before he did it again, the whoosh and crack against the other side of his ribs addictive. He heard a slight gasp but didn't give Jongin much of a breather, gliding the crop up his side before he smacked it.

 

His eyes traced over Jongin's broad, tan back, searching for the next spot to strike as he admired the pretty lines appearing criss-crossed over his back in a greater multitude for every time he struck down.

He didn't hold back on much of his strength, some of the cuts showing blood. The sight turned him on more, especially when some of it got smeared on the leather, so that the crop left a red path as he moved it down further. Jongin rested on his shins, so his pretty ass was hardly on show. Kyungsoo wanted to see, but that had to wait.

 

First, he needed to give Jongin a moment.

 

It had become harder for Jongin to keep quiet, whimpers forcing through his bitten lips and tears leaking from his eyes. His mouth hung open now, brows furrowed as spit and tears mixed on his face. His limbs were stiff and his knees were hurting, and the streaks on his back set his whole body on fire. His nipples were hard, despite the heat of the fire, and he had to dig his nails in his thighs to keep himself from touching his burning cock.

 

'You're doing good,' Kyungsoo voiced from behind him. The words were soothing, but they came out aloof, distant. The hoarseness of Kyungsoo's voice gave him away though, and Jongin fed on both the distance and the intimacy as he calmed his racing heart.

 

'That's it,' Kyungsoo encouraged in a breathy whisper when he calmed his panting. 'You look so good on your knees for me, so dirty with your skin bared, marked by me. You're such a slut, Jongin.'

 

Jongin groaned, hanging his head low, and Kyungsoo knew he wanted more already; he was trying to stop himself from asking, from begging for it.

 

He ran the crop over the imprints, most of them shallow ones that would disappear in a few days, only about three that would last. He doubted whether Jongin would find that enough.

 

'Hands and knees, bitch,' he spat, using the powerful voice he owned, knowing that no one would hear them in their distant quarter of the mansion. ''Let me see your pretty cunt.''

Jongin raised himself with surprising grace for a man who had snot all over his face, and who currently had another man running a whip over his supple thighs before he smacked those too, the cracking sound more satisfying because of the extra flesh.

He was tempted to taint the soles of his feet as well but decided against it. He'd have a hard enough time walking tomorrow as it was.

 

Instead, he took a step around Jongin, so he could aim for the inside of his thigh better; and for the first time, he got a good view of Jongin's face when he came down with full force. He repeated the motion multiple times just to see the blissed out expression beneath those sweaty bangs, before he walked around again and hit the other thigh, just lightly, seeing one of the cuts close to the kneecap bleeding.

'Wider,' he ordered, voice thick but the volume and power still present, tone crisp. Jongin didn't hesitate, spread apart enough for Kyungsoo to see his hole clench irregularly while his upper torso rested on the floor and his legs trembled.

He ran the flared tip over it, and Jongin choked, garbling out: 'Please.'

'Wider,' Kyungsoo said, a threat, going lower and smacking across his balls. Not hard, but it was enough to have Jongin screaming. 'What was that you said?' Kyungsoo mused as the crop dragged up and down, tip threatening to push in.

'Master, please,' Jongin sobbed. 'Please fuck me, sir, I need you.'

Kyungsoo flicked him across his dick once, barely giving himself time to relish in the full body shudder he provoked before he stalked across the carpet and knelt down, lifting Jongin's head by his chin.

Jongin looked at his master with blurry eyes. He looked just like how he'd envisioned him: hair messy and wet, lips red and bitten and the crop still in hand. Oh, wait, there was something different. Jongin's brows furrowed as he realised Kyungsoo wore suspenders, dark and rich colour contrasting against the pure white of his shirt, attached with two big clips to his pants that showed the straining erection buried between his thighs.

The scene was silent for a second, Kyungsoo caressing his cheek with a slightly blank look in his eyes. Jongin leaned into it like a puppy, stretched along the carpet, though his bruised knees screamed at him to give in.

 

'Come baby, I'll help you up,' Kyungsoo then said, voice still clear, sounding so deep and soothing to Jongin's ears in the room that was only filled with the sound of the crispily crackling fire.

He felt small yet strong hands grip underneath his armpits and heave him up, Kyungsoo letting Jongin lean on him, though he hardly felt like he needed it. Although his body felt so worn out and heavy, he was buzzing with elation, feeling like he'd detached from his body to soar wherever he wanted. His body didn't feel like it belonged to him, and it didn't: it belonged to the male now sitting down on the bed with him. In the outside world, everything was different, but right here, Kyungsoo was his owner, and he was the place he'd always return to, even though he could go anywhere.

 

Kyungsoo let him rest with his feet flat on the bed and his butt on his lap. He was sitting straight on Kyungsoo's clothed cock like that, but the other didn't seem to mind, pressing soft kisses along his collarbones and stroking whatever parts of his body weren't injured. He spotted the marks from the rug on the boy's shins and reached out to rub over them appreciatively.

'Do you want me to stretch you?' he asked, a genuine offer.

'No!' Jongin's teary eyes widened, and he shook his head. 'Please, sir, I just want you.' He gripped onto Kyungsoo's suspenders, panicking at the idea of having to wait any longer.

He could feel Kyungsoo fighting a smile against his throat. He didn't comment, just pinched his side and said, 'I'll still need to get off for a second, Jongin.'

 

That was the last thing Jongin wanted, but he didn't protest when Kyungsoo wiggled out from underneath him, disappearing into the bathroom for a second before returning with the bathroom mirror. It was made of heavy, decorated wood, and only transportable because of the wheels underneath. He also grabbed the bottle of oil they hid for these occasions before returning. Jongin was nearly disappointed when he took off his clothes; the fact that he was the only one who could see Kyungsoo in this outfit provoked sadness in him. Because Kyungsoo looked so wonderful, and it was the same with him as it was with Jongin: no one cared to see. But as his eyes traced the milky skin coming into view, he also felt pride because he was able see his lover like this- only he.

Standing by the edge of the bed, Kyungsoo looked down on him, no shame for his naked, vulnerable state, and Jongin could cry from how badly he wanted him. He probably was, actually.

 

The older slicked himself up in front of him, then joined him on his knees on the bed. He signaled Jongin to crawl into his lap again with a disinterested, almost innocent expression that was contradicted by the way he was still fisting himself.

He held Jongin steady with an arm around his waist, bringing him down to tease around his ear with his lips.

 

'You want my cock, boy?' he asked lowly.

 

The younger started to squirm and he tightened his hold. 'Don't get impatient now, you've been so good.' Jongin buried his face in his neck to muffle a whine, forcing his body to still.

 

'Good boy,' Kyungsoo smiled, biting at his ear a little.

 

'You can have it now.'

 

Jongin didn’t hesitate, steading himself with nails digging in the other’s back as he took a hold on the slicked up shaft. Letting out a deeply pleasured moan, he lowered down as slowly as he could muster, another type of burning pain shooting up his spine.

Kyungsoo leaned back on his hands to give him room, but Jongin followed and draped himself over him, sticking his face in his neck as he grinded his hips and strained his muscles, getting used to the feeling and experimenting as he pleased.

 

Soon he found a comfortable rhythm, one hand on the bed for balance and the other gliding down Kyungsoo's arm, stroking his throat, grabbing onto his ass.

It felt heavenly- to be filled by his lover, to be connected like this, so close in every way, just the two of them cut off from the rest of the world in a moment that felt like it stood outside of time. Kyungsoo sat silently, focused on the moment while he breathed deeply through his nose, a rock for Jongin to cling to as he grew tired, body giving out.

 

When he was panting in the other's wet hair and stuck to sloppily grinding his hips, Kyungsoo broke the bubble and took over, grabbing onto his hips and lifting him off. His dick slipped out with a squelch, and he turned Jongin around, pushing him down so his shins and forehead were touching the mattress. He teased his fat cockhead around the rim shortly, and then thrust back in, gritting his teeth and wrenching his knees between Jongin's, so he was spread apart wide.

With that, he started driving them to the finish, and Jongin gasped and groaned at how deep it was like this, how every time Kyungsoo fucked into him it felt like the first thrust, stretched his wet asshole and pressed into him so nicely his stomach flared.

 

Kyungsoo spread his ass apart and scanned his eyes over the view in front of him, from how the boy's back was coloured red and purple, to how he swallowed his dick, took it all obediently.

He'd nearly forgotten the reason he rolled the mirror in, but now he gasped out: 'Baby, look to your side,' and Jongin gasped too when he saw his own reflection. He had a perfect view of the bliss-filled expression on his face and the cuts on his back, moving with every thrust. His body looked like a work of art, decorated in dark blooming flowers, marks on his thighs burning from how Kyungsoo's own smacked against them.

He couldn't get his eyes off, but he knew Kyungsoo was getting close as well, with how he was thrusting in hard with a frown and a grimace on his face, digging his nails in the sheets and in the plush of Jongin's ass. He moaned lowly through gritted teeth and spewed filthy phrases.

 

'Your pussy is so tight baby; you're gonna make me come.'

 

'Fuck, you're such a good boy, that's right, take it.'

 

'Are you close for me, baby?'

 

Jongin nodded frantically, burying his face in the sheets. He groaned out a garbled version of Kyungsoo's name when he came, ecstasy spurting from the base of his spine, to his head and the tips of his fingers. Kyungsoo let his head fall on the other's back as he grinded in deep and finished too, balls tightening up and cock jerking and spurting inside.

 

He let out another moan as he came down, quickly sitting up so Jongin could finally get off his knees. He was too tired to clean up and let himself fall on his back, panting, pulling Jongin (carefully) against his chest and combing through his hair.

 

'Thank you,' Jongin mumbled against his skin. He was falling asleep already, but he wanted to treasure this moment, where there were no differences between them, where there were no hardships.

 

Where Kyungsoo wasn't his servant.

 

Kyungsoo sighed deeply, contentedly. 'I love you.' A tentative hand slid across one of his cuts. 'Let me treat these tomorrow.'

The youngest son of the duke of the biggest domain in the country, stubbornly shook his head. 'They make me feel good.'

 

He didn’t care that before sunrise Kyungsoo would have to sneak off to his own bedroom across the hallway; one of the small type that was reserved for the nobility’s personal servants; the ones with cheap blankets, and a hard matress and barely enough room to get dressed.

 

He didn’t care that when the maid served him breakfast and Kyungsoo came to dress him, he’d have to greet him with nothing more than a friendly nod. Unable to ask for the morning kiss he wanted, and unable to pull him into the bed with him and wrap him into his own expensive sheets.

 

He didn’t care that during the next day he’d have to keep his guard up, whatever he was doing. He’d have to measure his words, stand at a proper distance, stop himself from staring. he’d have to keep his eyes free from emotion, make sure to keep the spark unnoticable that lit in them whenever he looked at Kyungsoo .

 

Kyungsoo make a non-commitive 'hmmm'-sound, halfway asleep himself already. 'You're gonna be so sore tomorrow,' he said, meaning for it to sound admonishing but it came out delighted.

 

He didn’t care, because every time he felt that burning pull at his skin when he tried to move, it’d feel like the kisses he was unable to ask for were peppered across his back.

 

'What d'ya mean sore?' Jongin grumbled, voice deep with sleepiness. 'I'm ready for another round.'

Kyungsoo giggled, smiling beautifully against his hair. 'Go to sleep, sir.'

'Kay,' Jongin smiled back. 'hmmm... Kyungsoo?'

'Yes, baby?'

'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!^^


End file.
